botlfandomcom-20200214-history
Sons of Nothingness
(Yucahu Sumakutaa) |identified_leader(s) = Amaros Alvator |allegiance = (nominal) |observed_strategic_tendencies = Void Warfare, Ship-Borne Assaults & Boarding Actions, Retribution Campaigns, Decimation, Terror Assaults |colours = Black, Brass & Red}} Initially the 5th Great Fleet of the Void Eagles Legion, the Sons of Nothingness would be many things throughout the time of the early Imperium. Chapter-level organisation renowned for its brutality, lost to the Ghoul Stars, then ghosts returned halfway through the Icarion Insurrection, unclear in its loyalty. Following their declaration for the Emperor, they would still be disowned by their own Primarch, but rehabilitated by the rest of the Imperium for their bravery, becoming a full-blown Cohort following the Scouring. History lorem ipsum Structure and Command Hierarchy In contrast to the professionalism and orderly Wings of Woe, the 5th Great Fleet, known as the Sons of Nothingness, was always only a few short steps from complete anarchy. Admiral Tatch commanded only through reoccurring acts of brutality that kept his own officers from displacing him. In turn, his lieutenants reached their positions of power through violence. 'Honour duels' was the primary method of promotion though these duels often saw every dirty tactic used between both superior and subordinate. The officer attrition among the Sons of Nothingness was the worst recorded of all eighteen Legions, even outpacing the callous Berserkers of Uran. Only two official ranks existed within the Sons of Nothingness: admiral and captain. This is not to say that no other position existed. Much like any warship, Void Eagles operated and commanded various ship operations from the Apothecarion to the weapon systems. However, the standards of discipline were so lax that it was left to whoever happened to be in the right place and the right time, unless a specific Void Eagle had laid and defended his claim of control. While this had the inevitable impact of causing disciplinary incidents and degrading reaction times at its worst, at its best it promoted an odd versatility as any Son of Nothingness had to be prepared to assume any duty at a moment's notice. Given the typical promotion method, one might assume that the Sons of Nothingness were dominated by a small number of captains and its single admiral. This was far from the truth. For in terms of raw ship numbers, the 5th Great Fleet was the largest of the Void Eagles fleets, outnumbering even Yucahu's personal 1st Great Fleet. This was possible because the Sons of Nothingness eschewed heavier warships in favor of lighter warships which better synergised with their preferred tactics of hit-and-run and ambush operations. Thus, at any moment, the Sons of Nothingness possessed several hundred captains, nearly five times greater than a standard Expeditionary Fleet. To become a captain among the Sons of Nothingness required only one ingredient: success. A Sons of Nothingness captain was one that had demonstrated some talent for either personal skill of arms, manipulative guile, or powerful charisma and managed to weaponize this talent in their pursuit of power. Once a captain, the single most effective method of maintaining one's position was to ensure a steady supply of spoils to those beneath their command. Notorious among most Space Marine Legions, the Sons of Nothingness were one of the rare groups of Astartes who openly pursued wealth, whether in hard currency, unique technology, or destructive weapons. A Sons of Nothingness captain who could sate his crew's desires endured fewer challenges to his authority. Especially successful captains could expand their influence beyond their own ships. Although no official rank existed between admiral and captain, only one officer could command a detached group from the main fleet. Only captains who had proven themselves were given authority over these temporary units. Nicknamed commodores, these officers walked a thin line between achieving their objectives, appeasing their crews, and dealing with other captains. Few could manage this delicate balancing act, but those who could often set their sights on becoming the next admiral of the Sons of Nothingness. Appearance Colours Even before officially seceding from the Void Eagles, the Sons of Nothingness were idiosyncratic in their heraldry. Whereas most other fleets simply differed by trim colour or specific markings, the 5th fleet was hardly recognisable as members of the IVth Legion. Their plate was painted black, usually by ritually burning its original bronze coat. Only the trims were kept brass, albeit polished to a shine rather than the legion's usual dull metal. The Sons of Nothingness were known to adorn themselves with various trinkets of ritual importance, bells being the most common, worn on chains at the waist. The axe was another, engraved, painted, or simply wielded as a weapon. Censers, filled with either symbolic smoking leaves, or noxious materials, were often found hanging or upheld. While no less common than in many Imperial institutions, the skulls engraved on the Sons of Nothingness were systematically and ritually coated in blood. Iconography More striking than their overall appearance is the Sons' utter disrespect for the Legion's own symbol, which was replaced by a fearsome bloody skull superimposed on wings and lightning bolts. Category:Insurgos Category:Loyalist Category:Space Marines